Chimeras Scream
by Typhlosion-777
Summary: AU OC centric short story- first attempt :) He is missing his memories. They are the only things that know of the evil coming. Can he remember, and will good triumph?
1. Chapter 1: Loss

**Chapter 1:** **Loss**

Mistgun Friday 3rd of May:

All I could see was a thick multicolured haze swirling with disfigured shapes.

" _Is this a dream?_ " I thought as I tried to focus my eyes.

A sharp, high pitched scream pierced through the air and stabbed into my ears. It was then followed by the sudden feeling of my heart being wrenched out of my chest and a short rush of air... my vision went black... and there was silence.

I sit upright gasping for air. Taking a moment, I study the bright white walls, cringing a little at the glare of the harsh light from the windows on my left. After spotting the heart moniter at my bedside, the realisation finally hit me; this was a hospital room.

Yanking the I.V. drip out of my left arm with my right hand, I leapt to my feet... only to instantly regret it and sit back down onto the soft, springy mattress.

"Crap my head hurts" I said to myself out loud. It was good to see I could still speak after... after...whatever happened to me.

" _Why the hell am I here?"_ Was the one of the questions bouncing around in my head, doing no favors for the resident headache.

My hands reached upwards to hold my head as if to still the throb; but as soon as I touched my head, I felt cloth.

" _Oh, a bandage."_ My brain registered dumbly.

At that moment a nurse walked in from a door in the far right corner. She glanced at me, looked towards the clock on the opposite wall and suddenly did a double take. She dumped the tray she was holding on to the trolley at the end of my bed and hurried out of the room.

I heard the shout of "Doctor!" in an urgent tone from the corridor. It was as if the nurse wasn't sure what to do.

The nurse walked briskly back in to the room with a doctor trailing not far behind her, a look of suprise etched onto his face.

"Quickly!" he said looking sideways at the nurse. "Go send a message informing Director Freon that he's awake". The nurse ran out once again.

He then walked over to me and pushed me firmly but gently back down into lying position by my shoulders down on to the bed.

"You need to rest Sir, you've been banged up pretty badly and you need to spend time resting so that your body can heal".

"Huh?" I asked confused, looking down on myself for the first time since waking up. I was in my underwear and had bandages and plasters criss-crossing all over my body.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Ah, well for now eat and drink a little" he said gesturing towards the tray.

'I'll be back later with something loose that won't aggravate your injuries".


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

I sat in front of an oak desk; pulling at the loose hospital shirt and trousers whilst trying not to scratch at my healing cuts and scrapes.

I have a great view of a small patch of greenery and the endless sky out of the large windows on the wall opposite. However, I don't have the chance to stare at the world outside for long; as I was currently being stared at by a look of pure annoyance from a woman with a bob cut of dark blue hair and matching dark blue eyes. She had a white ribbon knotted on her head, hidden partially by some of her hair.

'I asked around the other Sky Wizards divisions if they had lost any fireteams.' she said, getting straight to the point.

'Imagine my surprise when Caelum speaks up and claims to have lost an Research team that shouldn't have been near Mistgun in the first place?'

Her voice was monotone and devoid of any emotion. I decided instantly that I didn't like her.

'Now, as I've been refused details on the mission and kept in the dark about your fireteam, your going to tell me exactly what you know.' She contiued speaking as if she was a sulky child not getting her way.

'I can't.' I replied simply.

She raised her voice slightly.

'What do you mean you "can't"? Your under my jurisdiction and you are a patient in my divisions medical centre.'

'I don't remember anything.' I said calmly.

She sighed and looked at the medical report in front of her. Her voice softened when she spoke again.

'I know you are injured severely and I'm told that the amnesia your was caused by severe headtrauma. But you need to understand that whatever attacked you wiped out your entire fireteam. Worst of all this all happened in our back garden.'

'Im sorry, I don't know if I can tell you anything useful.' I said truthfully.


End file.
